


Admiring Eskel

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Hurt Eskel (The Witcher), I think I need a little change, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Witchers, Jeskel, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), jaskel, mention of geralt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Eskel has a bad wave of self-esteem issues and Jaskier does his best to helporIt's a full-time job admiring all the ways Eskel is inspiring
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Admiring Eskel

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song 'I think I need a little change' from Steven Universe and Jaskier borrowed the first few lines from it (with some changes) 
> 
> CW: Eskel has self-esteem issues and this makes it hard for him to accept Jaskier's affections. No detailed talk about self-deprecating stuff, but it informs his behaviour in the beginning.

Eskel opened and closed the door to their inn room quietly. Jaskier was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with a notebook in his lap and a quill in hand. The tip of his tongue was sticking out and there were ink stains on his hands.

“Eskel, did everything go well?” Jaskier said brightly, his eyes still glued to the notebook. 

The witcher walked over to the bed, threw a heavy coin purse on it and grunted.

Jaskier put the notebook and quill aside and looked up to the dark haired witcher. 

There was a neutral expression on his face but Jaskier could see behind the carefully constructed facade. Eskel’s shoulders were tense and he noticed the muscles in his jaw twitch as he was clenching them shut.

The bard stood up and gently placed a hand on Eskel’s arm.

“Hey, darling…” But Eskel took a step back, removing his arm from the soft touch. He wasn’t looking at the bard.

“What is it?” Jaskier asked him in a low voice. 

Eskel shook his head and said, “you don’t have to do this.”

Jaskier frowned.

“Do what?”

Eskel turned to him but didn’t look in his eyes.

He gestured vaguely and said, “be nice to me, touch me.” His voice sounded rough. 

A moment later he shook his head and started to remove his armor with sharp, precise movements.

Jaskier’s heart hurt as he looked at him but took a step back with a heavy sigh. Over time he had learned when and how much to push Eskel. He was different from Geralt. The white haired witcher had needed someone to forcefully push through his walls when he was in a bad mood. With Eskel he had to be gentler, slower. 

“Will you tell me about the contract?” he asked instead, stirring the conversation to another topic.

Eskel grunted again, but after he had pulled the last piece of armor over his head and placed it on a chair, he sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

Jaskier resumed his place on the floor next to his feet, close but not touching. 

“There were only a few nekkers,” Eskel said finally.

Jaskier waited for a moment before he asked, “how many?” 

Eskel huffed. “Why is it important?” 

Jaskier hummed. Slowly and carefully he leaned his shoulder against Eskel’s knee and stayed silent for another moment. When Eskel didn't withdraw from him, he counted it as a success and smiled to himself. 

“I want to be able to picture the fight,” he said softly, not looking up at the witcher, giving him the time to arrive here in the room with Jaskier not just with his body but also with his mind. 

“You’ve seen Geralt fight nekkers countless times,” Eskel murmerd.

Jaskier hummed and said, “but I haven’t seen you.”

The witcher huffed again and reached for his swords and Jaskier moved a bit to the side to give him space. 

Slowly Eskel extracted the silver one from the sheath. He had cleaned the blade roughly after the battle, but now he would do it properly and make sure nothing remained on the blade.

Jaskier sighed and reached for his lute. 

He started to play a slow melody and hummed. His quiet music mixed with the soft swishing sound of Eskel cleaning the sword. They sat like this for a while, letting the soft sounds wash over them.

After another few more minutes Jaskier started to sing, slowly and quietly. When Eskel didn’t want to talk, maybe another method would help to brighten his mood.

_ “You - look at everything you are…”  _

He noticed that Eskel had stopped and was sitting still, listening to him.

So he continued the song.

_ “look at everything you do - it’s incredible…” _

He heard Eskel huff quietly from the bed. 

Jaskier turned his head to look at him as he continued, a bit louder this time.

_ “As incredible as you.”  _

He could swear a faint blush bloomed on the witcher’s cheeks. 

_ “And me, I know I am thrilled to be the bard of someone who is as incredible as you.” _

Eskel looked away. Jaskier stopped playing, put his lute aside and stood up.

He sat down next to the witcher and reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers and began to sing again.

_ “It’s a full-time job admiring,” _ he kissed the back of the hand he was holding, before pressing it to his chest,

_ “all the ways that you’re inspiring.”  _

He kissed Eskel’s cheek and let his lips wander to his ear and whisper sang,  _ “if I had my way,”  _

his nose brushed over the witcher’s cheek, not breaking contact, before he placed a kiss just on the corner of Eskel’s mouth,

_ “I’d do it all day.”  _

  
  


The witcher had his eyes closed but didn’t move away. So Jaskier climbed on his lap, legs left and right from Eskels thighs, so he was looking at him.

Eskel blinked his eyes open and looked at him. A faint blush was visible on his cheeks and when the intense gaze of the sky blue eyes got too much for him, he leaned forward and buried his face in Jaskier’s neck, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. 

“Tell me what got you in such a bad mood, darling,” Jaskier said as his hands brushed up his arms and shoulders and combed his fingers through Eskel’s brown hair. 

Eskel grunted and whispered against Jaskier’s neck, “the usual, alderman refused to pay the beforehand agreed sum and the villager’s were...not welcoming towards witchers.” 

Jaskier stiffened for a moment, but he in- and exhaled deeply. He knew Eskel didn’t need his fury right now. He kissed him atop the head, leaned back a bit and took Eskel’s head between his hands.

“Look at me, Eskel,” he said and when the witcher did he continued, “let’s not think about these assholes for now.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the witcher’s lips, “and let me admire you properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> This is my first Jaskier/Eskel fic!


End file.
